The Line of Friendship
by draganix
Summary: This is the prequel to my story Beyond the Lines of Friendship. This one shot story gives more insight of the events before Chapter one of Beyond the Lines of Friendship. This contains no slash, but there are some little Jarry moments within it. Rated T due to some content. Please read and review.


**(AN: Hey everyone this is the prequel short to my story Beyond the Lines of Friendship. I won't mention this in the story itself, but so you the readers are aware the story will start 8 months before the events of BTLOF and will make it's way leading up to chapter 1 True Feelings.)**

"Do you really have to go back I mean is there some way for you stay here with me?" Jerry asks desperately.

"You know I can't Jerry, but if I could I would." Mika replied.

"Maybe we could work something out." Jerry plead.

"You know my time was only for a year here." Mika stated.

"I know, but I've really gotten to care for you Mika. I'm really going to miss you." Jerry said heartily.

"I'll miss you too Jerry perhaps one day I'll be able to come back again." Mika said with a smile.

Jerry and Mika gave each other one last hug before she headed towards the school doors. She gave Jerry one last look and smile before walking out to leave and back to her home country. Jack was down a ways in the hall watching when the two departed their ways. Jerry wasn't able to hide his heartache as Jack noticed after walking up to him placing a hand on Jerry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jerry. I know she meant a lot too you man. I'm here Jerry if you need to talk or anything." Jack said kindly.

"Thanks Jack. It's just gonna be hard now without her being here. I miss her already." Jerry replied.

"I know man, but just remember you're not alone you have friends that care and will be there for you dude." Jack assured him.

"You're right Jack I do, but I think I'll need some time to think you know." Jerry said with a faint smile.

"Sure thing man I'll just leave you to your thoughts." Jack replied with a smile then started to walk off.

"Jack you can stay. I could use the company yet." Jerry responded.

Jack turned around and nodded. They both sat down at a nearby bench while Jerry tried to cope with loosing Mika.

"Jack there you are come on lets go already." Kim said as she came up to him.

"Sorry Kim I can't I'm helping Jerry through this right now." Jack said lightly.

Kim darted off Jack then onto Jerry who was still hurting when noticing him.

"Alright where's Frank I'll go beat his ass now." Kim assumed while expressing an angry tone.

"Kim relax Frank didn't do this to him. He's heartbroken over Mika." Jack stated.

"Why did she turn him down just like every other girl has?" Kim asks a bit harshly.

"NO! We had to break up because she's going back home." Jerry responded.

"You were going out with Mika?" Kim asks in surprise.

"We have been for the whole year." Jerry stated.

"You actually dated a girl for that long?" Kim questioned.

"I really cared about her Kim." Jerry said in a low tone.

"You had real actual feelings for once towards somebody?" Kim said again in surprise.

"Come on Kim enough give the guy a break he's really hurting here." Jack cut in with a plea.

"You're right Jack I'm just gonna go before I say something else I shouldn't. I'm sorry Jerry." Kim said with a worried look.

Kim headed out of the school to go to the dojo. A good hour passed by when Jerry felt ready to leave, but still wasn't feeling any better as they got up from the benches.

"Thanks for being there for me Jack." Jerry said in a low tone.

"Of course man look I know it's hard right now, but I promise it will get better." Jack assured.

"Do you wanna maybe go to Falafel Phil's to take your mind off things?" Jack offered.

Jerry started tear when hearing Jack say Falafel Phil's.

"No what if Mika is there?" Jerry asks while trying to hold his tears back.

"Jerry I'm sorry I didn't even think of that I'm really sorry man." Jack said with a plea.

Jack thought to himself as an idiot for not realizing that. Jerry broke when the thought of Mika started flashing through his mind. Jack gave Jerry a hug to comfort him knowing words were beyond meaning from that point. They broke the hug as Jerry shortly calmed back down.

"I'll tell you what since we're best friends in all Jerry how about we hang out everyday this way you get your mind of things and do stuff of your choosing how's that sound." Jack offered.

"You really wanna do that for me Jack." Jerry wondered.

"Yeah and I'll even help you train at the dojo if you want." Jack insisted.

"Thanks Jack. You're a great friend you know." Jerry replied.

"Sure come on let's get out of here I mean we are still here at school after all." Jack mentioned.

Jerry peak a smile. "Good point." he replied.

Two months gone by since Jerry and Mika had broken up. Jack was good on his promise for hanging out with Jerry everyday sometimes even with Kim and Milton, but most of the time it was just the two of them. Once a total of four months have passed by Jerry had gotten over Mika enough to forget the whole break up even happened; instead Jerry started noticing and feeling something else, but was unsure what it was yet.

"Dude I'm telling you that move is impossible." Jack mentioned.

"I remember you saying there's no move that Bobby Wasabi couldn't do." Jerry replied.

"Because he's Bobby Wasabi he could do anything, but no one can do that not even me." Jack stated.

Jack and Jerry were at the dojo discussing about the marathon of Bobby Wasabi movies they had watched the day before.

"You guys watched a Bobby Wasabi movie and didn't invite me." Rudy complained.

"Sorry Rudy." Jack spoke. Rudy shook his head in disappointment.

Rudy signaled everyone to get back to training mostly to Jack and Jerry. He then paired everyone up to spar Kim against Milton and Jack against Jerry. Rudy only thought to pair them two together only to get even for not inviting him to see the movies of Bobby Wasabi. Kim and Jack both won their sparring matches. Jack assured Jerry it was okay by giving him a high-five hug. Jack shortly after went to the locker room while Jerry was showing a pleasant smile after Jack had hugged him.

"Why you so happy didn't you loose too?" Milton asked over to him.

Jerry's face quickly changed to a confused look.

"Huh What?" Jerry asks trying to understand what Milton meant.

"You were smiling like happy go lucky kind of smiling." Milton mentioned.

"I was I guess I didn't notice." Jerry responded.

"How can you not know when you're smiling?" Milton questioned.

Jerry gave Milton a shrug while Jack came back over next to Jerry resting an arm on Jerry's shoulder; Jerry unknowingly started smiling again. Milton noticed again, but decided to ignore it.

As the weeks went by when Jerry would hang around with Jack, this over taken feeling would hit him. It would affect Jerry more whenever he and Jack would make any kind of physical connection as he found out he like it, but was also confused by it.

"Jerry you okay?" Jack asks looking at him oddly.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." Jerry answered while in a thought.

"Good to hear, but can you let go of my wrist now dude?" Jack plead.

Jerry directed eyes to his hand holding on to Jack's wrist then let go. Jerry then showed a confused look on his face from not remembering even grasping a hold of Jack's wrist.

"I know that we're testing your reflexes, but no need to hang on to my arm when you catch it." Jack stated. "You sure you're okay Jerry you seem kinda spaced out?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know Jack maybe I'm not feeling so good after all." Jerry thought.

"I think you should get a long well rest that may help." Jack suggested.

"Sleep isn't the problem Jack." Jerry replied.

"Have you been thinking about Mika again?" Jack wondered. "I know it's going on five months now since she had left." Jack mentioned.

"Five months next week, but who's counting anyway." Jerry remarked.

"Sorry man." Jack said lightly.

"Why I'm over it." Jerry proclaimed.

Later that night Jerry was in his room and stumbled upon a picture of Mika; as he looked at it he felt nothing as if what he had felt for her was now gone. Jerry started to feel more different as the week of five months since Mika's leaving had approached.

The next day at the dojo, Rudy had some exciting news to share.

"Guys listen up Las Vegas is hosting a competition and one of you lucky peeps will get to go to compete." Rudy announced.

"Well who is it?" Milton asks.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I have a good idea who it is." Jack gloated.

"Congrats Kim I was lucky enough to sign you up for an all girls karate competition." Rudy said happily towards her.

"As you were saying Jack." Kim gloated herself.

"Ha ha very funny Kim." Jack said while annoyed.

"So Kim you have to train extra hard as this competition is no push over." Rudy mentioned to her.

"Don't worry Rudy I'm all over it." she assured him.

"Oh I should also mention that you do have a two month train time." Rudy stated.

"No problem at all that is enough time for me be ready." She said confidently.

Jerry didn't pay any attention he more or less didn't really care. He walked out of the dojo with out saying a word and no one seemed to notice except for Jack.

"Jerry hold on what's the matter?" Jack asked when catching up to him.

"Sorry Jack, but I don't wanna talk about it." Jerry signed.

He continued off leaving Jack in a state of worry and concern for him. Two weeks past by where Jerry was now in a state of avoidance not really wanting to deal with anybody. He walked in the dojo seeing Kim training and Milton just hanging there. Jerry took up the nunchucks and started practicing with them which he has been doing a lot more of lately. Jack ran in the dojo with excitement which quickly grabbed Kim and Milton's attention.

"Guys that Zompyre movie comes out next week and I think we should go." Jack announced.

"Oh I can't my dad's boss has got him going on business trips and I'm going with on the next one." Milton stated.

"Zompyres Jack, that's how you wanna spend time for a movie no thanks." Kim disagreed.

"Oh come on." Jack plead then looked at Jerry. "How about you Jerry?" Jack asks.

Jerry didn't answer instead he dropped down the nunchucks then tried heading for the door, but Jack grab him by the arm.

"Jerry what's with you lately? Talk to me." Jack asks with a plea.

Again Jerry didn't answer he wouldn't even look at Jack in the eye. Jerry lightly forced his arm back out of Jack's grip.

"I'm sorry Jack." Jerry mumbled very softly then walked out towards home.

Jack slowly walked back in the dojo feeling a bit hurt by Jerry's actions.

"What's wrong with him?" Milton asked boldly.

"I don't know he wouldn't talk to me." Jack answered.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day." Kim expressed.

"No something's up Jerry has been this way for some time now." Jack stated.

"I wouldn't worry to much of it Jack I mean this is Jerry we're talking about he'll be back to himself you'll see." Kim reassured.

Jerry was up in his room he took out a picture of Jack that he had given him as he does every year when school pictures come in to give to his friends. As Jerry looked upon it he showed a faint smile, but then started questioning.

"What is it about you Jack that has me feeling like this? Why do I think about you all the time day and night? I don't know." he asks to himself.

As the next couple days went on at school Jerry was hardly even seen and when he was he'd do what he could to disappear. Jack wanted to talk to Jerry, but found it hard when Jerry would walk away from him. After school Jack and Kim saw Milton off as he went with his dad to his business trip. Later at the dojo Kim and Rudy were there when Jerry walked in then took up with the nunchucks.

"Guys I'll be back later got stuff to take care of." Rudy announced while making way to the door.

Shortly after Jack had walked in while Jerry then felt very uneasy and nervous.

**(AN: Well guys there you have it the prequel. I hope in ways it really clears some things up for chapter 1 of Beyond the Lines Of Friendship and I think I did pretty good leaving this off to where it meets in with chapter 1 as well. If I may please ask for reviews on this that would be nice even though this is just a one shot story I did really have to brainstorm to make this prequel even happen so feedback would really mean a lot me. I really hope you the readers liked it and to all my supporters to my major story thank you as well.)**


End file.
